Memoirs of Frost and Sun
by DivaManga
Summary: This is the story how Jack Frost met Rapunzel as a kid. And together they starts their first adventure to the other side of her home. It's also a journey, Rapunzel has forgotten after her last memory of her first belief and friend.
1. The winter is here

**Well... this is my first Jakunzel fanfiction and it was SO awesome to write a fanfiction for a beginner! XD**

**The reason why I wrote, is because I was inspired by a fanart of Lil Rapunzel and Jack Frost. That look SO cute, that it warms my heart! Xb  
>I just hope this one is good as other Jackunzel fanfictions. :-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>****The winter is here**

It was a beautiful morning, but too quiet for a little child's room. A little girl gets up early and rubbing her tired eyes. She gets up from her bed to see, why it lights up so much from the windows. She sat quietly her naked feet on a stone stair and quickly got chills from her head to toes.

"Ugh ... it's so cold ..." thought the little girl surprised and hurried down to the fireplace to burn some wood.

She took some thick tree trunks and put them out of breath in the fireplace. She lights some matches and put them under the tribes, so there will be fire, but it's not enough. She picked an iron spear, so she could push a log and the fire can get some air. A moment later the flames rose up and covered the entire fireplace. The girl warmed her hands carefully, but she hasn´t forgotten her curiosity of the windows.  
>She gathered her long golden hair up on her crossed arms so it wouldn´t get dirty and taking small steps to the big window which was the only exit. She could feel the cold, who rushed in from the window and the girl still freezes because the heat has not spread yet. She removes the latch from the window and carefully opened the window doors. And in a flash, the girl stared amazed at the white light outside...<p>

"Mom... Mom, look! The winter is here," said the girl happily and shook her mother as long as the mother stood up.

"Okay, my sunflower, I´ve awakened..." said the mother, yawning tired when she got up from her room.

The girl pulled eagerly at her mother's arm and dragged her to the window to show her the white valley.

"Yes, my sunshine... the winter is shown woken up from the sleep..." sighed the mother gently, but doesn´t sound so amazed as the girl did.

They sat on the windowsill and watched the snowflakes that sank dancing down from the sky and the whole valley was covered with white snow that had almost nothing to look at. The girl with the golden hair followed each snowflake and signed it with her eyes, so it looks like something she has imagined.

"I wish I could go out and play..." said the girl sad, though she remembered her mother about the evil world outside.

She sighed every time a snowflake flying by, but to her fright, she got a snowflake on the tip of the nose that it tickled. Then she came to look down from the tower and was afraid when the groud was only covered in snow and the tower was 600 feet long. She crawled away from the windowsill and holding her mother tightly, the mother who chuckled and patted her encouraging.

"You know... I've always dreamed of building a snowman, when I was little..." said her mother with a deep sigh.

The girl looked up at her mother, who smiled for the first time in a winter morning, even when she has to sing the lullaby for her and her hair lights up, so her mother almost looks young. The mother puts her daughter down from her lap and goes into her room, but stopped and looked at her questioningly daughter and said, "What if I give you an exception... just today..." The girl looked confused at his mother, but when her mother took a little fur coat and waved each shoulder side which was the laundry, the girl was overwhelmingly happy and ran to her mother to hug her.

The mother stroked gently on her daughter's golden head with a smile. "Take them now, dear... then I get ready too," said her mother, while she opened a door on her bed to pick her own fur coat.

The girl binds only her long hair into a scarf, which keeps her warm and eagerly takes her fur coat. Then she sits on the windowsill and waited for her mother to pick the long rope ladder because she is the only one who knows where it is.  
>Some minutes later, the girl was bored a little, so she tries to snatch a snowflake. She hasps just one and had to study the small patterns, but she sighed as the snowflake melted quickly on her small hand. She took instead her sketch pad to draw the snowflake, she caught, but she couldn´t really remember what it looked like before it melted.<p>

"I wish that the snowflake will not melt quickly when I have to draw it..." sighed the girl sadly.

Then it happened something miraculous when the wind blew too much and the little girl was just about to close the window, flew a little bit big snowflake into the living room and hovered around as easy as a feather. She reaches amazed her hand to take the snowflake and when it landed on the palm, it doesn´t melted and could see the patterns clearly as a crystal. The girl quickly took her sketchpad and drew quickly snowflake, but she's no hurry for a second. When she was finished, she was happy for her drawing and kissed on the snowflake as a thank.  
>Then she feels a gentle and source of feeling on the cheek and looking around quickly. She thinks that it probably just was the wind outside, so she would just close it, so the heat does not disappear. But just as she was about to close the window, she saw the falling snowflakes dance and fly around like little sparrows. And to her surprise, the snowflakes shaped into a human. The girl stared strangely at the dancing and human-like snow creature and thought it was just her imagination. But the snow creature was facing the head against the girl who got a shock, but she still looking deep into the creature´s frost blue eyes ...<p>

"Mom! There is someone out there! "screamed the girl in tears and embraces his mother carefully.

The mother asks why she is crying and the girl pointed towards the window and the snow´s still falling softly.

"There, there, sweetheart... it was just Mr. Winter, who just has fun..." said her mother caring, smiling out the window. "Mr. Winter?" murmured the girl still terrified.

Her mother har to tell her that he is a spirit that brings snow and frost this season. The girl listened fascinated to the story, but her mother stops to tell and looking bit on the large mirror and leaves the girl disappointing.  
>She removes her curly tufts of hair to look a little closer at her face, but when her hand pops up on the mirror, it shows an old lady's hand and she covers it in order not to see the wrinkled hand.<p>

"Sweetheart, Mother is a bit tired now... can´t you sing the song for me..." she says with a smile, but get the little girl to become more disappointed then ever.

But she was not protesting and getting a hairbrush, her mother is already sitting on a chair and the girl giving the brush and sit on the floor to sing while her mother brushing her long hair.

_"Flower gleam and glow _

_Let your powers shine _

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine" _

As she sang the song, her hair lights as golden as the sun and the beam of light flocking from her head through the hair like a golden river. The mother brushes gently on her golden hair, and when the beam reached the mother's hand, the wrinkled skin aging into a younger skin. The light rays have also made her gray curly hair to midnight black and her face more beautiful than ever.

"I'm sorry that I haven´t kept my promise..." said her mother disappointed to her singing daughter. The girl is still singing and looked at the window, which was still open. "But I promise that we´ll do it one day..." whispered the mother bitterly and continue to brush. The girl just nodded, though she probably knew it means an eternity.

Even though it never happened, the girl otherwise was happy to see the winter coming in an early morning and she watched the snowflakes that are still floating down from the sky. She wondered if Mr. Winter was still out there, because she would like to meet him some day, but she didn´t notice the ice puddle on the windowsill and frost patterns on the window doors from the snow creature who watched her from the falling snow...

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s note: I know it may be annoying with all repeats of characters, but just you know... this is my first fanfiction, so I´ll start a nice beginning with characters without names yet. :-) And also a good start for two protagonists. :-)<br>****I´m really surprise, that I made (Mother) Gothel to a nice person and raised Rapunzel as her real daughter without thinking of her as the magical flower, but even she´ll always be the bad guy... Too sad... :-(  
>I want to let you guys know, that the whole story is Rapunzel´s story, when I found where Jack´s story would take somewhere in the chapters...<strong>

**The next chapter would coming soon...**


	2. The snow creature

**Now second chapter finally have arrives, I hpoe you like this chapter, because this is where Rapunzel and Jack met for the first time. Hurray! :-D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>****The snow creature**

It has been seven days since she hasn´t been out in the snow weather as mother promised. Every time her mother promises something, it's always the same excuse every day. But then one day her mother decided to go outside the snow to get something. She finds the rope ladder and throws it down from the tower window. The little girl´s holding the ladder, so her mother doesn´t fall. Then the girl pulls the ladder up when her mother reaches the snow packed soil. She gives her daughter a hint as goodbye and the girl waved back.

All day she has been bored, so she tries to find something from boredom. She reads some fairytale books and although they were interesting and very instructive, it can be a little bit boring to read the same books . Then she finds her paint tools to paint on walls or furniture. It's been fun to painting paints as her mother has found and she is getting better at painting than before. All morning she has painted all sorts of places, right up until she was a little hungry and going down to the kitchen to take a slice of bread. Then walk around in the Living Room to find something fun to do. She could well play a little chess, but she has no one to play with. She thought hard about what she should do, until she encounters the rope ladder. She looked at the ladder and remembered her mother's usually rule when her mother leaves the tower.

_"... You must never leave the tower...".  
><em>  
>She looked at the window and saw the ladder. "Should I?" thought the girl in vain. She walks back and forth to think till the window was shut up by the wind. The little girl quickly closed the window and sat down on a chair to warm up by the fire. She decided to stay in the tower, because it´s more safe from the evil world.<p>

The girl was dying by boredom and wondered when her mother´s coming home. Then she holds her hands together and sitting on knees like she was praying. She took a quiet breath and whispered, "... If you're real, then show yourself... I would believe you if you are here..."

She repeats the same words over and over again, until the window opened again and makes the Living Room cold like outside. She rushes to put the window a little and takes new wood to heat the room again. There was a little hot in the room now, but sighed disappointed not to meet Mr. Winter. She decided to read a book again, but it was something that came up past her. She looked startled around the room; but there was nothing to see.  
>She takes big steps up the stairs, but when she had to put her foot on the last step , appeared a little bunny up . It´s not white, as she has seen in her picture book, but light blue and transparent and it was also cold as it whizzed past her feet. She chased it around the Living Room and failed its grip on the rabbit. So she conceived a plan where she´s hiding inside his mother's bedroom, waiting for the rabbit. It took some time before the rabbit showed up and walks gently on its soft paws. When it arrived at the girl's hiding place, she jumped up and caught the rabbit, but it disappeared already from her hands.<p>

" ... You sure are good to hide, huh? " said a mysterious voice over the Living Room.

The girl´s standing up quickly to her feet and looked scared around the Living Room, but there was no one in here. Then another bunny appeared, but this time it jumps towards her and caress her toes. The girl bends down to pet it, even if it is cold as ice. When she stroked the little head, it jumps up and floating around. The girl tries to catch it, but she is not high enough to reach it until an object made of wood shows up and catches the bunny with the bent branch. The girl looked amazed at the branch and the branch follows the long line, but was a little startled when a pale hand showed up. She turns around and to her surprise, stands a young boy in front of her, wearing a brown jacket, a worn-out shirt and pants. She looks down at his feet as was barefoot as her. But when she looks up at his face, she was so captivated by his snow-white untidy hair and blue eyes that flashed like frost. She was sure; she recognizes those eyes from the snow creature seven days ago. He smiled kindly to the astonished girl and bends down on his knees to give the little girl the bunny.

"Wh... who are you? " stammered the little girl with big surprisingly eyes.

She squeezes hard on the rabbit, which soon disappears to the cold air. The boy smiled back and put his pale hand on the girl's small hands, but she got goose bumps when she notices that the boy's hands were even colder than the snowflakes.

"I am as they call Mr. Winter ..." the boy said with a soft deep voice.

The girl was so stunned to hear who he is. She couldn´t believe that he really existed. She really wanted to hug him, but she was too shy to do it, since she has never met or seen a single person, other than her own mother.

" ... But you can call me Jack Frost".

The girl nodded as she understood what he says. But when he asks what her name is, she was more nervous than ever. Jack puts his branch-like wand down and moves forward to the little girl and hugs her quietly. The girl was a bit scared after noticing the cold on him, but it calms her from her nervousness. Jack asks if she is feeling better and the girl mumbled yes, since he left his grip on her. He explained to the girl that he is no stranger and says that he is only a friend. The girl feels even a heat in her body, but it's not because she's nervous. She has never had a friend before and even though her mother said that all people outside are vicious and selfish, she feels that Jack Frost couldn't harm her, if he´s such a nice person.  
>Jack asks kindly again what her name is and the girl replied with a nervous tone.<p>

_"Ra... Rapunzel ..."._

"Rapunzel ... it sounds weird, but cute ..." said Jack friendly and smiled again. Rapunzel smiled too, but she was so desperate to ask him if he could be her friend , that she said it without thinking about what she just said . Jack looked a little bit long in the nervous Rapunzel , but his smile widened as he whispered softly in her ear,

_" Yes ... I would like to be your friend ... "_.

These words get Rapunzel to smile with bared teeth and her eyes start to get wet and falling tears down her cheeks. She embraces Jack carefully and crying in joy after she got her first friend. Jack was smiling and holding on her tiny body to hug her, so her golden long hair connects with his spiky white hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Auhtor´s<strong> **note: OMG! The ending has really tough my heart! XD  
>I just can´t wait to make another chapter, I´m too excited!<strong>


	3. Outside of the tower

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>**Outside of the tower**

Rapunzel has never felt so happy in her entire life. In the entire winter she has been playing with his new buddy Jack Frost. When her mother´s gone, then Jack Frost showd from his hiding place and take her out to play in the snow. They built a snowman that was Rapunzel´s first one and made angels on the snow ground. But when her mother comes home, then disappears all the things they have made using Jack´s frost spells from his wand.  
>One day, when her mother would be gone for a while, she was waiting to her company. He had to show up now when her mother is gone. She looked worried around the room, but then everything went dark and sometime cold. She hears a faint whisper, "Guess who came to visit?". Rapunzel smiled happily and replied his name. There´s light again and she turns surprised around and watching Jack in front of her. She gives him a hug to remove her concerns that quivered through her body.<p>

"I thought you forgot me..." muttered Rapunzel a little scared.

"How could I forget a blondie like you?" replied Jack and stroked gently on her head.

Then he flew up to the ceiling and leaned back to relax. "So... what do we do now?" Jack asks with a fresh smile and proposes snowball fights, ice skating on the creek or low frost animals with his frost spells.

But Rapunzel's facial expressions seemed so sad that Jack just stared at her in wonder. "Is something wrong?" he asks, but Rapunzel didn´t answer and just stared at the fireplace.

Jack sits next to Rapunzel and looking worried at her, so he takes his wand and conjure something snowflakes in the Living Room. Rapunzel looked at the snowflakes, but does not seem happy as she used to be. Then he swings his wand again and conjured one frozen fox floating continuously round the room. It´s frost bushy tail sources Rapunzel's cheeks and giggled every time it runs past her and sometimes rests on her lap. She stroked gently on the fox´s fur of ice. She looks up to Jack and gives him a happy smile. Jack smiled too and gives her a hug, so their hair connects again.

"Why are you so sad? It's not like you... "asks Jack worried, staring deep into Rapunzel's big green eyes.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and turns her chair toward Jack to tell why. She said it's been fun to have a friend to play with, but she feels something inside her, makes her want to see something special.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks mysterious to Jack.

"You can only see and hear me, so yeah... I will not tell your mom," Jack teased dramatically, Rapunzel giggled and she leaned to Jack´s ear and whispered, "I've always dreamed of seeing the light that shows up every year for my birthday".

Jack seemed confused and asks what she means by that. So Rapunzel had to explain Jack, that the lights or the "stars" only appeared on her birthday and she hasn´t told her mother about.

"Well, I guess what you mean? Sometimes I also see the lights when the winter is over," said Jack somewhat uncertain, but Rapunzel just smiles because she was not the only one who has seen them.

"But... why haven´t you ask your mom to see the light on your birthday?" he asks wondering, causing Rapunzel's vibrant smile to fade.

Jack understands her expression and asks again why she hasn´t been out. Rapunzel didn´t answer, but she took her sketch pad and draw something on the blank page. When she was finished, she shows Jack's a drawing of a woman with black curls and a dark red dress.

"Your mother don´t want you to leave the tower?" guessed Jack sad and Rapunzel nods.

She told Jack that her mother says it's dangerous outside and the people are evil.

"Not all people who are evil," interrupted Jack insulted.

"There are people who are friendly and have a good heart like me... your mother is wrong about these people," concluded Jack persuasive, but in his eyes there is sadness hidden in his blue eyes.

Rapunzel wondered why he looks sad when he mentions the good people, but he has been lonely since the other people don´t see him beyond her.

"Hey, what do you say we´re going on adventure today?" Jack suggests happily and fly around the room like a light gust of wind.

Rapunzel looked strange on the happy flying Jack and seems very nervous than ever. "But... but mother..." stammered Rapunzel a little intimidated at the thought of her mother, who is furious that she didn´t listen to the warning.

But Jack has already opened the window so the wind blown into the room. "Your mother wouldn´t discover anything, don´t worry about it," replied Jack faithful, "She´ll be home in a few days, right?".

Rapunzel nodded in agreement, but was pretty sure that she will be back tomorrow or two.

"Come on, I promise you that it would be fun to go on an adventure," said Jack and landed his naked feet on the windowsill.

He rows expectantly his hand against Rapunzel. Rapunzel looks around the room and even the paintings she has painted on the walls. Then she looks at Jack, who smiled expected.

_"Should I..."_ Rapunzel asked the same question again and again.

Then she took a deep breath and runs up to her room, leaving Jack confused. She finds an old leather bag and plugs any paint tools and her sketchpad. She's also take some food for the trip.

"I'm ready," she said out of breath after running around the tower.

Jack tries to hide his laughter, but itcame out because Rapunzel's face was red as a tomato and she giggled a little when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Jack rows again his hand against Rapunzel.

"I'll be home soon, Mom... I promise..." thought Rapunzel hopeful and grabs Jack´s pale hand of coldness...


	4. The adventure begins

**Í´m sorry, I haven´t write in one mouth... I was a little bit busy by the school and other stuff...  
>BTW here is the fourth chapter and this time, it´s Jack´s story about his feelings to Rapunzel! (I bet there´s romance in the air... XD)<strong>

**And Happy Valentine´s Day... A perfect moment to this chapter! :-D 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>The adventure begins...  
><strong>

Jack enjoyed the feeling of the icy wind that whistles through the clouds on the white sky. But the icy feeling was interrupted by a blonde haired little girl who screamed to get down to earth. "Our adventure has just started," said Jack cheerfully, but Rapunzel does not seem to be enjoyed to fly high up at the sky. So he made a lot of loop, but Rapunzel screamed even more and demand to get down right now.

Jack sighed and fly down to the ground so Rapunzel could rest , but when he almost touched the ground , he looked cunning at Rapunzel and suddenly fly even higher from the clouds .

"JACK, I WANT TO GET DOWN NOW!" screamed Rapunzel criticizing and keep a good grip around Jack's neck.

"THE FUN HAS JUST BEGUN!" screamed Jack back from the noisy rush and stopped a semi-darkened sky, as Rapunzel has never seen before.

They're still in the unknown sky and suddenly flew like a lighten-like thing past them. "What was that?" asks Rapunzel , but Jack just looked up at the sky, when she followed his glance and to Rapunzel's surprise, there are a lot of stars above their heads.

"It's beautiful..." muttered Rapunzel amazed and release from Jack, so she can stretch her short arms and feel the wind as she flies.

"I told you, it's fun to go on an adventure!" shouts Jack to block out the noise, but Rapunzel could not help but laugh so much and cry tears of joy.

Then she falls down a bit backwards, but Jack grabs her in his arms. He wiped tears from her cheek and they give each other a hug.

"It's really beautiful... but it's not the stars, I remember..." mutters Rapunzel both pleased and a little disappointed.

Jack nodded understandful and flying quiet and calm down to ground again. They landed in an unknown place where there was nothing but snow. It is certainly not a place he could recognize, but they found a cave where Rapunzel found some logs and light them with a tinderbox. She warms her cold hands while Jack sits on a cold stone . He considered the golden haired girl with eyes as green as spring, but he couldn´t avoid looking at her hair that flashed from the fire. He laid his cheek and feels the warm feeling from her golden hair as if it was the sun that warmed him. He hears Rapunzel call on him to sit by her side and he got up without reply.  
>He sits a few inches from her and looked out of the snowing weather. He felt a prick and see that Rapunzel hands him a piece of bread. He looked a bit long at it and looked at her friendly smile, he smiled back and receive the bread, even if he´s not hungry but took a bite of it. They sit silently by the fire and looked at each other, but Jack was desperate to know more about her magical hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rapunzel also spoke as they talked early. They giggled by their conversation and Rapunzel let Jack talk first, but Jack insists her first and Rapunzel was fine with that. She asks her question about where Jack´s came from and why other people couldn´t see him than her. Jack's smile faded to the gloom as Rapunzel looks so often and saying he doesn´t have to talk about it , but Jack would like to and ask Rapunzel to move a little closer to him so she can hear him.<p>

"To be perfectly honest... I don´t even know who I really am... " sighed Jack with dubious eyes.

Rapunzel just looked at him when he said he was "saves by the moon." They both know that sounds crazy, but throughout his life he tried to look for answers as why the Moon had chosen him and lived for years in loneliness of ice and frost.

"You must have felt lonely when people can´t see you?" said Rapunzel questioning and Jack nodded in response.

Rapunzel put the the piece of bread away and climbed up to sit on his lap. Jack seemed surprised, but got that warm feeling again when her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know how it's like to be alone..." muttered Rapunzel and tells that her mother was always gone and she lived in boredom by singing her lullaby.

"Will you sing for me? I want to feel the warmth of your glowing hair... "said Jack soft voice and stroked Rapunzel's long hair.

She looked puzzled up on his kind eyes, "How do you know my hair glows?" which came out of her mouth and felt a little embarrassed.

But Jack just smiled and kissed her little forehead, so Rapunzel could feel the cold spot on her forehead. "I always sit at your window open and hear your beautiful voice, when I´m bored... I'm surprised that your hair is glowing, but every time I look at you, singing your lullaby, it´s like I was free from my suffer and was back to my old life, I lost... ".  
>Rapunzel just looked surprised at Jack, but hesitated to sing for others besides her mother. "Don´t be afraid of me... Remember, I'm your friend..." Jack said and showing his most charming smile. Rapunzel also smiled and closed her eyes as she took a breath and sang:<p>

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine"_

Jack looked mesmerized at the singing Rapunzel, when the glow flowed through her long hair. His expression was intrigued and wanted to touch the glow, but then he heard something in the bushes outside and looked up and saw a black creature, but disappeared immediately. Jack thought it was probably just some animal and looking at Rapunzel again. He would otherwise feel the warmth of her hair, but keeps to himself, as Rapunzel sang the last verse:

_"Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates ' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

"You sang so beautifully..." Jack said, holding her between his arms and chest. Rapunzel smiled and was happy to have sung for another. Then she began to yawn and Jack carried her to a pile of branches and leaves that resemble a bird's nest.

"Do you think our adventures are just fun and exciting as you say, it would be..." asks Rapunzel little tired. Jack hesitated a moment, but displays a smile. "Yes... It will be fun when our adventure started". Rapunzel smiled with a gentle gaze and then closed her eyes as stone and slept.

"Good night, my sun..."Jack whispered with an enchanted look at Rapunzel's beautiful face and slept by her side. He can still feel the warm feeling of her hair that shone like the sun on a beautiful morning in summer…

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s note: So... what do you think? Is it too good for a romantic friendship between a ice spiritguardian and a mortal girl? Well... I´m not sure, but it would be exciting to know, what happens next in the other chapters. :-) **


	5. The nightmare

**I know it´s been a while, since I finishs the fourth chapter, but now the fifth chapter is out and there´ll be some familier appearences in the story... Hope you like it. :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>  
><strong>The nightmare<strong>

_**Jack:**_

Jack woke up and looked around in the cave. It feels even colder than before. He saw Rapunzel, who still slept. Jack took a blanket from her bag and laid it quietly on her little body. Jack wished that he could warm her, but his body temperature was ice cold as in here. He gave his first believer a kiss on the cheek and standing up from the nest. He needs to stretch a little and refresh his frost abilities.  
>He finds a small lake which reminded him the day where the Moon found him and turned him into who he was today. He swings around with his wand and creates frost patterns in the air. They also shown in the sunlight, but it can´t melt the frost patterns. He asks the wind to carry him up to his creations and as commanded, the wind´s caring his body slightly as a snowflake in the air. He played around with the crystal-like snowflakes and spread them with his wand, so they´re creating a little frost on the naked trees. He also skates around in the air and turns the small snowflakes that sank slowly down to small hard crystals.<p>

"There´re certainly someone who has fun..." said a gloomy voice that seemed familiar to Jack.

Jack looked around quickly, but there is no one around here. Then a black shadow flew behind him and Jack followed it with watchful eyes. The shadow stopped suddenly and took in the guise of a man. Jack also stopped and recognizes immediately the black-coat person, "Pitch ", he shouted in surprise.

"Hello, Jack... It´s been a long time since we last saw each other ..." said Pitch who almost whispered, but was interrupted by Jack that swings his wand and creates icicles to shoot Pitch, but he evaded them and as the wind he flew to a branch and sitting relaxed on it.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asks in anger and wondering, but Pitch pretended he didn´t hear him, though he responded his questions.

"Nothing as well... I just admire your very first believer... and such a beautiful child she is...".

Jack's anger has almost transformed the little valley into a frozen place and Pitch rushed to soar from frost and giggling disappointed at Jack, "Tsk tsk tsk... you don´t want to freeze your little sun into a ice statue, wouldn´t you?".

Jack remembered Rapunzel sleeping in the cave and took control over his ice abilities so Pitch was able to stand on the ground.

"What do you want anyway?" Jack asks again, but Pitch stood silently with a little smile on his lips.

"As I said before... I just admire your first believer that you longed for so many years..." said Pitch and his glance were directed towards to the cave, where the sleepy Rapunzel is.

"She has something that was very interesting...".

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jack said in vigilant and Pitch withdrew floating back from the resistance.

"Oh no, Jack... I would never hurt your precious believer..." Pitch said whispery like he wouldn´t wake Rapunzel.

"The only thing I'd like to give your little sunshine is... a beautiful imagination, she never forgets... like a kind of a gift..." Pitch said with a smirk and suddenly disappeared in the snow.

Jack tried to catch him but didn´t. Jack was relieved that Pitch didn´t hurt Rapunzel and then he heard Rapunzel calling after him and flew back to the cave. They ate some bread as breakfast and as they embark on their first day as two adventurers. Rapunzel would first explore the unknown white landscape, while Jack just wanted action. But he was happy to see Rapunzel explore the new world, she´s been missed, but he couldn´t forget the voice of Pitch and what he said before:

_"... a beautiful imagination, she never forgets..."_.

"What does he mean by that?" Jack thought to himself, but the biggest and true question is: Where did Pitch know that Rapunzel has magical powers?

Jack was trying to be cautiously to Rapunzel, so Pitch can´t destroy her first adventure outside of the tower. Then he notices something that draws in his coat and looks that it was Rapunzel, who did that. She points at a rock and says he must sit there. Jack does as commanded and floats to the stone. Rapunzel takes her sketchpad and some paint tools because she wants to paint a picture of the white landscape and Jack, hovering two inches from the big stone, which was almost covered in snow.

"Jack, will you please sit right?" Rapunzel asks in please and Jack does as she says and sits on the stone this time.

It took some time for Rapunzel to concentrates and painting in same time. Jack was bored and swung a bit on the wand to tease Rapunzel. His frost magic dots on Rapunzel's cheek and she turns around like a frighten sheep, which makes Jack chuckle.

"Stop teasing me... I need to concentrate," scolded Rapunzel at Jack and continues her work.

A while later, Rapunzel already finished and Jack hovered sigh of relief and extends to sit quietly. But he was looking forward to see the picture and as Rapunzel showed it, he was speechless. The white paint was mixed with a bit gray colour that seemed very intoxicated and the naked trees seem boring, but real-looking if he looks at them too long. But he was very surprised to see himself in the picture. She has painted Jack perfectly and has caught right in his portrait.

"It looks almost perfect, but I did my best..." Rapunzel says a bit unsure, but Jack gives her a hug and says that the picture was perfect.

Rapunzel was flattered and give Jack a big smile. It´s also gets dark now, so Jack and Rapunzel had to find somewhere to sleep in the night. They found an inn in the wood, but they can´t just go inside because Jack was invisible for other people and Rapunzel is just a kid. But they succeeded by Jack grabbing some food for Rapunzel from the inn and Rapunzel have already built a snow cave behind the inn and next to a funnel to keep her warm.

"It was the best adventure ever!" Rapunzel cheered by the enthusiasm of her first experience and eating some food.

Jack was glad to hear that, but then he tells Rapunzel there is a surprise tomorrow. Rapunzel looked wonderingly at him, but he just smiled.

"You showed me your adventure, so now it's my turn to give you a adventure," Jack said dramatic and Rapunzel giggled a little of his strange movements.

But now Rapunzel´s tired now and wanted to sleep now. She says goodnight to Jack and fall asleep. Jack also says goodnight and closed his eyes, but he couldn´t sleep because admire Rapunzel´s picture of him sitting on a stone and the snowed landscape behind him.

Jack woke up a moment later and looking around in the snow cave. He feels that someone´s watching them. If it was Pitch that showed up right now, he´ll freeze him into an ice block for ruining their adventure. He looks at Rapunzel, who still slept like a rock. He pats her on the head, but he was more aware of her long hair. He took a long lock of her hair and put it on his cheek so he can feel the same warm feeling that made him feel alive.  
>Then he hears something and recognizes the sound of the golden stream that fly into the hole.<p>

"Sandman," whispered Jack and the golden sand takes form of a plump little man with a big smile in the lips.

Jack was happy to see one of his own kinds, but not like they are friends or somthing. Sandman conjures some sand dust and lets them fly over Rapunzel's little head. The sand molds itself into a little girl who was supposed to be Rapunzel, which swings back and forth and then forming it into a valley of golden trees and flowers that slopes down from the trees.

Sandman gives Jack a thumb and doing some sign language that he could not believe that anyone actually believe in Jack.

"Me neither..." muttered Jack almost happy and look at the sleeping little girl whose dreams hovers over her head.

Sandman makes more sand forms so Rapunzel gets the best dream she ever dreamed. But Jack noticed a black sand lump in the size of a tooth, that floating to Rapunzel's dream. He looked at Sandman, but Sandman shook his head which means that it wasn't him who did that.  
>Jack have a feeling that someone could have the evil to do such things, but before he could ask Sandman to stop the black sand lump that´s already chump inside Rapunzel's dream and it creates a nightmare of Rapunzel's mother, who scolded at Rapunzel and cutting her long hair.<br>Jack and Sandman just stand there and looks her in fear, Jack would in fact awaken Rapunzel, but Sandman warns Jack not to wake someone who is sleeping. He shows him a doll-like figure and as a kind of a puppet shows another figure appears when you wake someone else, he/she would get a huge shock and nightmares would haunt the rest of his/her life.

"Who could do such a terrible thing?" he asks to himself in fear.

Then Pitch came up in the dark with a smirk, still looking at Rapunzel´s terrifiding dream. Jack looks a bit skeptical at him and suddenly remember what Pitch said earlier. He understood at last what a kind of "gift", Pitch has given to the sleeping Rapunzel.

"Pitch! Leave her alone!" Jack shouted angrily to Pitch, but not so loud that could wake Rapunzel.

Pitch said nothing and flew out of the cave. Jack followed him and asks Sandman to obtain the nightmare from Rapunzel's dreams. Sandman nodded understanding and Jack had already flown out of the snow cave.  
>Jack sees Pitch fly up to the dark sky, where the moon shone clear. The Pitch stops and just floating there while the moon shines and Jack also stopped.<p>

"Why are you doing this? Is it because no one believes in you by the guardians that stopped you?" Jack cried questioningly to Pitch, but he didn´t answer.

Jack was about to shoot him with his wand, but he couldn´t take his eyes from the moon like it´s giving Jack a memory, he never forgets, but he shook his head from his trance and look carefully at Pitch.

"Both yes and no... I just want to make your so-called "adventure" something special..." Pitch said in a creepy whisper.

Jack was almost dumbfounded, wondering where he knew that he took Rapunzel on her first adventure. He was about to ask Pitch about Rapunzel's magical abilities, but Pitch interrupted him.

"... I see in your eyes that you want to now how I knew your little believer´s secret?". Jack remained silent and listen what he has to say and Pitch understands his look.

"... Alike you, I had to live in the shadow and supervise the poor child who sings her lullaby in the tower of loneliness, and when she does... her beautiful hair lights brighten as the beautiful sun, you've never seen... " Pitch ended with a sly smile.

Jack bites his lower lip and knits his fist angrily. Now he knew that Pitch has spied on him and Rapunzel? So he could hurt Rapunzel to make her believe in him, but she would be scared of him for the rest of her lonely life? Jack keeps hard on his wand and as a thunder, he flew swiftly to the relaxing Pitch and swinging his wand, creating a huge ice thunders that shooting around Jack…

_**Rapunzel:**_

Rapunzel had the best dream. She dreamed she was in a small valley from the high tower, swinging on a swing that appeared in the blue. She saw Jack looked outside the caver that was the only exit from the valley. He waved to her, so she got out of the swing and ran to him to hug him.

"I´m so glad to see you again..." Rapunzel said happily, but there was a bit quiet in the valley, so Rapunzel asks if something was wrong, but Jack didn´t answer and looked at her with a strange look.

Rapunzel feels something is wrong so she takes a few steps from him, but Jack grabbed her wrist and she tried to wrench herself free, but she was frightened when she saw her mother's face instead of Jack .  
>Her mother shouted and scolded at her about why she didn´t listen to her, but Rapunzel just cried and called imploringly at Jack. Then he showed up suddenly and when she calls for help to him, he´s just there. She looked back at his mother, even though she does not want and to her horror , her mother has a scissors in her right arm in the air. Rapunzel cried even more and begged her mother not to cut her hair, her powers will disappear.<br>Her mother was about to cut off her hair and half of Rapunzel´s lock of hair turns into a brown color, then an ice shot hits her mother and has frozen her into an ice statue. Rapunzel looked astonished at her frozen mother and turns to Jack, who has his wand aimed at her and the curved branch was ice blue, as it has already shot something. Rapunzel got up from the ground and tried to walk to Jack, but her legs feels like cold and was almost frozen hard. She can hardly walk more, but she was carried and sees that it was Jack in his arms. She took a quick look at the valley and to her surprise, it snowed and was almost entirely covered with snow, so she can´t see golden trees with falling flowers in the valley.  
>She looks at Jack, who didn´t smile as usual and his eyes were dark and cold. Rapunzel has never seen him so icy than a warm friendliness. She felt the tears rolling slowly down on her cheek, she doesn´t know why she was crying, but she rested on Jack's shoulder and wept silently. She has forgiven him to freeze her motherinto ice, only to protect her, but she hasn´t no idea what she was crying for and continues to cry, while Jack pets encouraging her little head...<p>

Rapunzel woke up and took deep breath. She had the worst dream ever and actually her first nightmare. The cave is still dark, though the moon still shines brightly outside. She want to wake Jack, so she can tell him about her dream, but she can´t find him anywhere. She searched in every corner, but not a single touch from him.

"Has he forsaken me?" Rapunzel thought in panic and feared that she had stopped believing in him.

"He must be here somewhere... he must be... " Rapunzel muttered and squatted down and cried in tears.

Although she knows that Jack would never leave her, but she feels she was alone again. Alone in the dark empty space, which reminded a bit of her bedroom in the tower. The silence spreads to an eerie ghostly whisper and the wind blows silent outside. Rapunzel continues to cry until she can´t produce more tears, but they´re still running down like a waterfall. She thought about what she should do, she feels something warm and she jumped from fright and look amazed at the chubby little man.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel asks a bit scared, but the little man just smiled and uses his sand to shape it into a golden little horse.

Rapunzel touched the horse and the sand tickled a bit in her fingers.

"You're not bad as you seem to be…" Rapunzel said with a smile and give the little man a kiss on the cheek as a thank for encourage her.

The man was red in the cheeks and feels a little embarrassed that make Rapunzel to laugh a bit. But she stopped laughing and asked the little man, if he knows Jack. The man nodded and uses his sand and sign language to explain Rapunzel who he is and what happened here while she´s asleep.

"I see... so Jack was trying to protect me from the hideous man?" Rapunzel asks to be sure if Sandman tells the truth and he nodded in response.

She got up from the ground and heading out of the cave, but Sandman stopped her and gives her a warned look.

"I know, but I have to find Jack... maybe he's still out there somewhere," Rapunzel said and runs past the Sandman to find Jack in the darkness. Sandman sighed and came floating by Rapunzel for protection.

Rapunzel and Sandman goes through the woods from the inn. Rapunzel thinks the forest seems eerily out with the scary shadows and the howling wind blown, but she still holds her courage in her and continues to walk. Sandman lights a bit with his sand and looking all over the place, but not a sight of Jack. Then they heard a whispered mumble in the forest. Rapunzel thought it was the hideous man and hides behind Sandman 's small body. But when she saw the blue spark in the darkness, she could recognize it and ran into the dark trees. Sandman followed clumsy after her and tried to avoid being hit by the trees.  
>It feels like an eternity to run against the little blue spark, but fortunately there was a moonlight from the treetops and to her surprise, she saw Jack lying completely quiet on a huge tree stump and his staff were on the ground. Rapunzel ran to Jack and whispers gently to wake up. Sandman seemed a little surprised and helps Rapunzel to wake him too, but Jack didn´t wake up. Then Sandman got an idea and took a handful of sand from his pocket and blows them through Jack's nostrils. It took some times before Jack wrinkled his nose and sneezes from his coma. Sandman and Rapunzel erupted with laughter at seeing Jack's face when he woke up from his sneeze, but they stopped when they see Jack in pain.<br>Rapunzel examines where his hand was, but she seems frighten when she saw a wound in Jack's lap.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asks in wondering and Jack groaned slightly as he explains to her that he fought at Pitch, but he escaped and was hitting by a branch as he was following Pitch .

"...He´ll never come back again... I hope so..." Jack moaned and the wound got even more hurt than ever. Rapunzel was about to cry, but she keeps the tears to herself and look with pity on the hurtful Jack.

"What an adventure, huh?" Jack grins as he almost howled in pain, but Rapunzel didn´t grin with him.

Eventually, she couldn´t hold the tears and just let them fall on her cheeks. Jack looked at her and wiped them quickly with his thumb. He muttered that everything´s gonna be all right and resting his head on the stump and he stares at the moon. Rapunzel follows his glance and had no idea how beautiful the moon can be. Then she looks at Jack, who shuts his eyes from exhaustion. She crawls over to him and put her hair on the wound. Sandman made a question mark over his head, but Rapunzel doesn´t respond him and just looked at Jack.

"Don´t worry, Jack... I 'll save you…" Rapunzel whispered quietly in his ear and kisses on his pale forehead and felt the cold spot on her lips.

"You can do it, Rapunzel... you had to believe in yourself..." Rapunzel muttered in her head with closed eyes.

The tears rolled down, but she didn´t mind and began to sing her lullaby. When she sang, her hair glows and found Jack´s wound the locks. Sandman´s just standing there and saw unimaginable at Rapunzel, healing Jack when the moon still brighten in the silence of night...

* * *

><p><strong>Auther´s note: I want to let you guys know, this is the second final chapter and I´ll do final chapter right now. <strong>**I just don´t have time to write more of Rapunzel and Jacks adventure, but I´ll write some informations of their adventure somewhere in the next chapter og in the epilogue.  
><strong>

**Coming soon...**


	6. Goodbye

**Here is the last chapter! Finally I finishs the fanfic, but it was actually a fun experience to make this fanfiction... Hope you´re enjoy the final chapter. :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<br>****Goodbye…**

The snow melted into water and sinks to the ground and injects a new life around the nature. The snowdrop slowly grows from their sleep and gives a sign to living creatures, which the spring is on its way. Rapunzel´s sitting on her window and looks at the melted snow that disappears into the ground. She could smell the moisture seep into her nostrils, but she didn´t mind. She wished she could come out and feel the new growing grass in her toes, but usually she had to stay in the tower.  
>It has been a long time since her first adventure with Jack from last winter. She remembered alle the explores, fighting with bad guys and met new people on the path and find som treasure as Rapunzel took as memories. She never told her mother about it, but it has to be a secret between her and Jack.<br>She could hear her mother´s opening a dress box and took the rope ladder up and goes to Rapunzel. She says to her child, that she´ll go out and get something a moment. She asks in pray for Rapunzel to promis not to go outside of the tower, when she´s gone. Rapunzel nodded in response and her mother smiled of joy and gives her a gentle pat on her head.  
>Her mother climbs down on the ladder and Rapunzel pulls the ladder; when her mother touches the ground at give her a heave.<p>

"Be home soon!" Rapunzel shouted for her mother and waved.

Her mother waved back and disappeared into the Hanging long leaves. Rapunzel gets up from the windowsill and calling for Jack that he can come out now, but he never showed up.

"It's not funny, you know..." Rapunzel said irritated and tried to look for him and keeps a sharp eye in every room, but she can´t find him anywhere.

She fears that she had stopped believing in him and still looking. She wishs Sandman was there, so he could use his sand which causes Jack to sneeze, but he only appears at night, so it would take too long. She takes a small chair and sits bouncing on it. She closes her eyes and takes her hands and intertwines your fingers. She thought begging that Jack is here and she could see him in her eyes. She repeats it over and over again. And when she opened her eyes, Jack wasn´t too see. Rapunzel's eyes swirled with grief, but she is holding them back and crawls up into a ball on the small chair.  
>But then she noticed that she was being carried up to the ceiling and she was angry to get down and screamed for his mother for help. She flies out of the window and was startled when she looks down on the green ground. But she was afraid of heights and wants to be down immediately. But it feels like she was falling down from the sky, but her naked one foot was touching the soft layer of grass. It tickled a bit in her toes, but she never imagined that the grass could be so delightful to feel. Then she saw a shadow in front of her and turns around. To her surprise, Jack was already there with a straight back and a big smile. Rapunzel was relieved and give him a big hug as Jack was about to lose balance, but he hugs her back.<p>

"Don´t you EVER do it again..." Rapunzel said almost crying and Jack chuckled of her welcome, but promised not to do it again ... sort of.

Rapunzel asks where he has been and Jack replied that he had trouble with the Easter Bunny. Rapunzel looked skeptically at him, but at least she hasn´t forget her faith in him.

"Jack... may I ask you something?" Rapunzel asks in shy.

Jack looked puzzled at her but listens patiently to what she asks. Rapunzel was unsure if she should ask him about it, but she pulled herself together and looked at him deeply in his blue eyes that flashed like ice crystals.

"I was just wondering... if you could take me to the stars, as I told you before?"

There was a bit quiet in the green valley, where there´s is the only sound of the birds chirping. Jack said nothing and looked wonderingly at Rapunzel's questioning eyes. Rapunzel was waiting expectantly for his answer, but gave up and says she understands it well. She turns around and walks through the tower, but the problem is how she´ll get up again, but she was too sad to think about it. Then she hears a call of wait and she feels something on her shoulder and looking at the pale hand. She looks back and Jack is hovering behind her.

"I really want to take you there, but..." Jack hesitated a little. Rapunzel produced a small smile, but wanted to know why. Jack looked at her with a frown.

"It's just that... it will be my last visit here... and when I'm not in the spring... you would probably just forget about me and ... our adventure from last winter ..." Jack said unhappy, looking away from Rapunzel's shocked expression.

There was again quiet, but Rapunzel broke the silence, when she shouts, "How can you say such a thing?! How could I forget you, if I still believe you?".

Jack looked at her in surprise as she continue to talk about how lonely she was and how boring it is to be in the tower her entire life.

"... You are my first and only friend who came into my life... so how can you consider yourself as nothing when you've already got someone to believe in you?".

Jack smiled and squatted down when his nacked feet landed gently on the ground. He takes Rapunzel's little hand and put it on his cheek. Rapunzel got a little shiver as she felt the cold, but smiled as remembering the memory of their first meeting from last winter.

"I'm really glad to hear that... " Jack murmured and Rapunzel saw a small tear rolling slowly down on his pale cheek.

Rapunzel's heart beats slowly with joy and would embrace him, but Jack was a little reluctant, so she lets him rest on her hand. Then he looks up at Rapunzel's face and his eyes still flashed as ice crystals.

"Tell me, Rapunzel... how old are you now?" Jack asks curiously.

Rapunzel looked wondered at him, but answered to his question anyways, "... I´ll be five in a few days...".

"Five years... I would love to stay and celebrate... but I think this is a farewell... " Jack murmured a bit quiet.

Rapunzel got a shock again when he said it. Would he leave her now? She would otherwise have him to lead her to the stars for her birthday; it has actually been her wish. She wanted to protest, but Jack puts his hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Rapunzel blushed and couldn´t say anything. She gave him a big hug with her face hidden in his tattered shirt.

"I will always believe you... so... just don´t forget me..." she mumbled into tears.

"I will never forget you... you are after all my believer..." Jack replied hopefully. Rapunzel smiled and looks up to him. They looked a little bit longer for each other in the new smelling spring.

"Goodbye, Jack... ".

Jack did not answer and laid his hand on her head. Rapunzel would ask him to carry her back to the tower before her mother gets home, but she feels like her eyes became heavy as she´ll sleep now. She´s not at all tired, but couldn´t keep her eyes open. She got a quick glimpse of Jack, who still smiled and his lips is moving. She can not hear the words, but instead fell asleep like a tired kitten...

**"Goodbye... my beloved sun..."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author´s note: Thanks for reading my first Jackunzel fanfic and thanks to these people who follows, rates and gives´comments from the beginning of my writing skills.<br>I really enjoyed to make stories with my own imagination and make it feels like it was real. :-). I was going to make a epilogue in years later and Rapunzel has forgotten about Jack and Jack finds another believer in someones fanfic, but I was tired and decides to end this.  
>So again, thanks for reading and I´ll continue to make another fanfic. <strong>

**See ya next time! ;-D**


End file.
